


Hot — Summer time

by aTOzFANTAZY



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, MCU
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki of jotunheim, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTOzFANTAZY/pseuds/aTOzFANTAZY
Summary: it’s hot, Loki’s a Frost Giant=cool=not hot anymore. :) *satisfied grin*
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Hot — Summer time

It was ridiculously warm and hot. You were about to throw hands with Mother Nature. Everything was sticking onto you. It was disgusting. You heard Bucky wince when his metal arm made contact with his skin. All of you were piled in the underground common room. And it still wasn’t enough. You were sprawled upside down on your chair. The huge armchair was claimed by you and no one dared touch it. Your brain was boiling and you couldn’t even be on your phone. Nat, Steve, Wanda, Bruce and Tony were on a mission in Russia.  _ Russia _ . Where it’s  _ cold! _

You sighed loudly. 

“What!” Sam snapped. 

“It’s  _ hot!” _ You groaned. 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!” Clint hissed. 

“It’s sticky!” You whined pathetically. “Even  _ ice cream _ doesn’t help!” 

“Quit whining!” Bucky said, exasperated. 

“I won’t! It’s  _ scorching!”  _

“And we can’t do anythin’ about it, doll.” Bucky said gently and you glared at no one in particular. 

You haven’t seen Loki in a huge amount of time. You unsticked yourself from the armchair and fell flatly on the floor and groaned dramatically. You jumped up and skipped away while dragging your feet. You dragged your exhausted body through the corridor to Loki’s door. 

You dragged your nails across his door in the most obnoxious and loud way possible. 

You liked Loki. He was mischievous and polite, although not particularly nice. You spoke sarcasm well, and it was initially the thing that brought you two together. You muttered something sarcastic at something he said and he whirled so fast you thought he was going to get whiplash. He stared you down and you shrugged, completely unapologetic and indifferent. Since then he sent jabs your way and you sent them back. No one really knew what kind of relationship you two had, but they were glad it happened, because Loki now had moral standings in the form of you. And he wouldn’t necessarily try to take over the world, because you were by his side and you would dump shit on why that was morally wrong. All in all, it was a cool symbiosis.

His door swung open and he glared down at you. You smiled innocently at him. 

“What?” Loki asked and you put on your puppy dog eyes. “ _ What?” _ He sighed deeply, knowing he had already lost. 

“You weren’t in the living room, wanted to know where you were,” 

“I’m here, now what do you want?” 

“All of them are dead and annoying me.” You pouted and crossed your arms petulantly. 

“Well, I couldn’t leave my precious kitten alone to the wolves, now could I?” He grinned. You felt all tingly when he said  _ my.  _

“I’m not a kitten,” you puffed your cheeks, “I’m a ghost leopard,” 

“Sure you are.” He assured.

“Don’t be  _ mean.”  _ You muttered childishly. 

“Don’t be childish.” He shot back and you gasped dramatically, completely aghast, and threw yourself into his arms. You could practically hear him rolling his eyes. But you were busy having a cacophony of cracking realisations rocking through you. 

He was  _ cold! Cold!  _ Not scorchingly hot like the rest of you!!! 

“You are cold!” You shrieked and clung onto him even tighter. 

“I  _ am _ a Frost Giant, darling.” He said, like it was obvious. 

“But you’re cold!” You said intelligently. “I am not letting you go till the end of September. Ever!” 

You curled your whole body around his midriff. Your legs going around his waist and your arms around his neck. You practically turned into a koala. 

“Darling,” he started, unsure, “ _ What _ are you  _ doing?”  _

“I was serious. I am not letting you go. Ever.” You muttered into his neck. 

“While I appreciate the sentiment. How do you think we’re going to move?” He chuckled. 

“I don’t care where you go. I’m not going down.” You sighed happily and nuzzled into him. He was so comfortable and  _ cool!  _ “This is heavenly.” You breathed happily. 

You felt him start moving and you clutched him tighter. Not at all willing to let him go. You heard the door close and he walked down the corridor. 

Loki almost lost his mind when you threw himself at him. He almost lost that — barely even there — grip on control he had around you. You were beautiful and alluring and challenging. He considered you a friend. Although he wished you were more. He was soft for you. You were completely neutral when it came to him. While others were judging him from what they heard, you gave him a clean slate and waited for him to prove himself. And he did. 

He let you climb him like a tree, insisting he was cold and you weren’t letting him go. While he would’ve usually stabbed someone for that, he didn’t do that to you, nor did he have any desire to do so. 

While some might think Loki doesn’t particularly like human touch, a long time has passed since he had some kind of loving touch. 

While your touches and hugs weren’t lacking, he wanted them to last longer. 

His brain froze completely when you wrapped yourself around him. He didn’t really know  _ how _ to react to a human being clutching him so tightly and lovingly — no. Not lovingly, it was platonic. He had to remind himself. 

So, he played it off the best he could. He wouldn’t be surprised if you heard his thundering heart. But when you called  _ this _ heavenly, his hurt lurched forward and did somersaults in his chest. But he couldn’t help but agree. 

He walked into the common room, opting for being quiet. He didn’t particularly want to be the center of attention right now. 

But when James’ head snapped up and Loki locked eyes with him, he lost all hope of staying unnoticed. James’ lips spread into a shit-eating grin and Loki glared daggers at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender. Loki felt you prop your chin on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at you. You were glaring daggers at all of them. 

“I’ve got my own personal cooler, bitches. I ain’t hot no more.” You mocked triumphantly. 

Loki rolled his eyes and strolled over to your armchair. You’ve made that abundantly clear when he sat on it  _ once _ , without permission. He sat on a sheet of fabric covered in small small spikes. And you grinned at him smugly from across the room when he jumped and cursed in every language he knew. 

“Can I sit in  _ your _ armchair?” Loki asked pompously and he felt you nod. He detached your limbs from him and gathered you into his arms. Loki sat down and put you into his lap. You curled into a tighter ball and burrowed deeper into his chest. He locked his arms around you and let you stay there. 

“So, what’s with the cat?” Wilson asked, waving his spoon towards you and Loki. 

Loki felt you untuck your chin and look at Wilson. “I got a cooler of my own.” You grinned triumphantly. 

“Is that all I am to you? An insignificant device meant to cool you?” 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” You warned. “We live in a perfect symbiosis.” 

“How do you assist me, then?” 

“Well, I bring you books and make you tea. Sometimes. And make your stay here bearable.” 

You made his stay here more than bearable. He actually  _ wanted _ to be in your presence, as disturbing as that revelation was. 

“Yes, but you also annoy me. So you get two things out of this relationship and I get one. How is that fair?” 

“ _ What _ two things?” You asked indignantly. 

“Well, you have your ‘own personal cooler’ and you are graced with my ethereal presence.” 

You snorted. “You’re a bigger drama queen than Sherlock Holmes and Sirius Black,  _ together.” _

“ _ Dram- DrAma QEeN?”  _ Loki gasped. 

“See? Drama queen.” You shrugged, indifferently. 

“Ooh, Loki. She talkin’ shit.” Wilson hooted.

“What does that even  _ mean?” _

“Oh, it means you’re a bigger drama queen than the two biggest drama queens in the whole universe,  _ together _ .” James shrugged. 

“That’s it. Symbiosis done.” Loki pushed you off and you fell to the floor lifelessly. 

“Noooo.” You whined. “Pweese?” 

Your lip jutted out and your eyes went impossibly wide. “Please, Loki?” 

You saying that did things to him… your lips. Your eyes. You on the floor, saying please, begging—

The mental images that came with that… 

“What do I have to do?” You pouted at him. 

Loki smirked. “Apologise and give me full time access to the armchair.” 

You gasped and looked so ridiculously offended it was adorable. Your shoulders puffed up. 

“Well, either that, or you die of scorching heat. Your choice.” 

You went limp on the floor. Your eyes went from the armchair to him and back to the armchair. Your lip trembled pathetically and you whined. “Noooo.” 

“Well, I suppose have fun being warm.” Loki shrugged. He knew for a fact that’s not going to hold for long. Having your heavenly touch was a gift he couldn’t let go of. 

And in the softest, most adorable voice, you whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“ _ And?” _

“I am letting you sit in my chair….”

“For how long?” 

“Indefinite amount of time.” You whined and pouted. 

“Good.” 

Loki sat back down onto  _ his _ and yours armchair. You thrust your hand up and he pulled you up against him. You were once again sprawled across his lap. Right where you should be. 

You went limp in his grasp and he gathered you were asleep. Without a second thought he stood up, you in his arms, careful not to wake your sleeping form. He carried you to your room and laid you down on the bed. You were so beautiful and angelic in your sleep. Perfectly imperfect for him. He closed his eyes and basked in your presence. 

He reminded himself that you don’t feel the same and that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. He should probably leave before he does something stupid. He stood up to leave, but your hand darted out and grabbed his. 

“You know, I’m gonna be hot even at night?” You opened your eyes and gazed up at him. Your blazing look almost bringing him to his knees. “Please stay?” You asked softly. 

He nodded lightly and climbed into bed. He shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t. This is just adding pain to the rejection that follows. Loki was lying on the mattress, right beside you. He pulled that self-control on a tight leash and breathed in to calm himself. Which, turns out wasn’t a good idea, he felt your scent. So utterly you and yours. 

He felt the mattress dip closer to him and you rolled over to him. Your leg going over your hip and your arm around his chest. 

“Did you know that telepathy falls under the same branch as my powers?” You asked quietly and his blood ran cold. “It’s not something I do on purpose. I just hear thoughts, or minds.” You traced his chest and his heart beat incredibly fast. 

Oh, Norns. Oh, Valhalla! His once relaxed posture went rigid. 

“Hear anything interesting?” Loki said as nonchalantly as he could. 

“Apparently, there is someone that likes me, romantically. And rumour has it, he is really cold.” You whispered conspiratorially. 

“And who might that be?” He played along. 

“He is incredible and beautiful. And heavenly.” You muttered tracing patterns across his chest. “He loves tea and books.” 

Loki hummed. “Doesn’t sound like anyone I know of.” He shrugged and put his hands behind his head. 

“Yeah, and he likes begging.” 

Loki choked. Oh, Helheim, swallow him whole. 

He felt you prop yourself up. “I truly don’t know of whom are you talking about.” He said innocently. 

“You know, you have a tell when you are lying.” 

“And what could that be?” He asked curiously. He was genuinely interested in what the tell was. 

“You seem like you are telling the truth.” You muttered against his ear and goosebumps erupted all across his skin. 

“Is that so,  _ kitten?” _ Loki whispered. 

“It definitely is,  _ love.” _ You drawled. 

“And do you know what your tell is?” He hummed in your ear. 

“What is it, my god?” 

Loki’s heart stumbled. He was gone. Utterly gone. Destroyed. He no longer exists. 

“You, little minx, have forgone my enhanced abilities, like incredible hearing. Your heart is fluttering in your chest like a little bird.” He tapped your chest. 

“And you, my god, aren’t utterly gone.” You said smugly and placed a teasing kiss — no, not a kiss — you brushed your lips over his. 

“Kiss me properly, kitten.” He demanded. He felt you smirk. Loki lurched forwards and captured your head in his hands. His own lips attaching to yours. 

He grinned when he heard you gasp. He used that to his advantage and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He pushed you back on the bed. He hovered over you. Loki rested his hands on your waist, pinning you down to the mattress. You fought him against submission. How much Loki loved that undiluted spirit. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to be lifted off of you, like a rag doll, with invisible force. 

“Telekinesis also comes in handy.” You grinned seductively at him. 

He fought against your restraints. Loki’s own magic pushing against it, trying to find a loophole. 

“Loki…” you whispered, “You know it doesn’t work like that.” 

“It doesn’t work like what?” He demanded, still tigging against restraints. 

You leaned over to him. “Let me tell you a secret.” 

“ _ What _ secret?” Anything to keep you talking, to give him time to find a way to free himself.

“I made your mind believe you can’t move.” 

His eyes went impossibly wide. That’s brilliant. 

“I know that’s brilliant. I also know you could’ve broken out of my telekinetic restraints without ptoblem. But not the mental restraints.” 

He tackled you to the mattress, your smug face under him. 

“So demanding.” You commented.

He kissed your neck. Loki loved your scent. Adored it. He inhaled it. 

“So posessive.” You breathed out when he bit down where your shoulders met your neck. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered in your ear. 

“Definitely beautiful.” You agreed and claimed his lips.


End file.
